


In the Garden

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo follows Aunt Luna into the garden during a holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

There are not very many people in the world who can honestly be classified as unreadable, but Aunt Luna happens to be one of those few. Hugo has always enjoyed her visits, though, because she fascinates him. There are times when she demonstrates intelligence that supersedes his own, yet there are also times when she’ll have a serious discussion with a tree as if it’s replying to her. She’s ethereal, in a way, and he admires how honest and carefree she is without letting society’s expectations change her.

Of course, her whole family is different from everyone else he knows, which might be why he likes them so much. Uncle Rolf is an interesting bloke who has a lot of entertaining stories about magical creatures and traveling adventures to share, and he seems to possess the ability to keep up with Aunt Luna’s oddities rather nicely. Their relationship is interesting, not grounded by rules and restrictions like so many others he knows. Hugo even likes the twins, despite the fact that Lorcan has the uncanny habit of listening to trees talk like his mum, and Lysander is always getting caught walking around without his clothes on down by the lake. They’re lucky they’re only second years so their behavior is attributed to their youth instead of whatever free spirit they’ve inherited from their parents. He isn’t sure how it’ll be next year when they become teenagers and society has different rules for them.

Aunt Luna always talks to Hugo like he’s an adult, has done that for as long as he can remember. While she’s a very pretty woman, he’s never once considered making her a target. There’s just something about her childlike attitude sometimes that makes him associate her with a young kid not even at school yet somehow, and it feels depraved in a not sexy way to imagine her having sex. Hugo’s all for corrupting people who wish to be corrupted, but Aunt Luna has been mentally off-limits since he realized what sex meant and discovered his cock. One of the few women in his life that he labels that way-Gran being one of the others (not because of her age, he’s actually shagged women older, but because she’s Gran).

That’s probably why he’s caught off-guard when Aunt Luna corners him during a post-Christmas gathering and suggests that he accompany her outside to see the whimpersnells. The offer to go with her isn’t the surprise. It’s the way she looks at him with a slight smirk he’s not used to seeing on her lips and the way she smells his neck before complimenting him on his natural odor. It’s disconcerting, which isn’t something Hugo has much practice feeling. He is rarely unable to predict possible outcomes for various things happening around him, but he has no idea what’s going through Aunt Luna’s head as he follows her outside to the garden.

It’s frigidly cold out, but there are warming charms on the garden and surrounding patios, so it’s more than tolerable. Luna is telling him about her recent visit to the Amazon, talking about the plants and creatures in a way that makes him wish he could visit to experience it for himself. It’s a talent she has, weaving words in a hypnotic way that he wishes he could emulate, especially considering he isn’t very fond of the outdoors at all, and the actuality of camping for weeks in horrible conditions in order to stare at plants is more of a nightmare than a dream. Yet, at that moment, he could say confidently that he’d be on the next international portkey out because she’s just _that good_.

They walk through the gardens, and he has to admit that Uncle Percy’s gardener is doing a wonderful job. Everything looks alive and healthy despite the cold winter weather. Of course, Hugo knows what type of incentive Aunt Audrey is probably giving for a job well done, so maybe it isn’t that surprising the quality of work is tip top. The sounds of the party are just a distant murmur as they wander further and further away from the main house. Aunt Luna is asking him about his plans for after school, the usual grown up questions about his future, and he gives vague answers because he still isn’t certain. He does confide that he’s been made aware of a company that does international negotiations and research that interests him, but he’s waiting for more information from Professor Zabini regarding a possible internship there.

When they reach a bench in an alcove of hedges, Aunt Luna stops walking and tilts her head, looking at the sky above them. She is quiet for several long moments, just listening to whatever it is she can hear that others can’t, then she smiles. Hugo’s shocked when she turns to him and kisses him. Not one of the gentle kisses on a cheek or forehead, but a real kiss. He freezes, not at all sure what to do. While she is an attractive older woman, someone he’s called aunt since he could talk, she’s Aunt Luna. She pulls back and studies him a moment before her lips curl into a softer smile.

The whimpersnells are out, according to Aunt Luna, and it’s the right time to pay them tribute. She tells him about ancient traditions, baring flesh to offer homage, and she smiles sweetly as she begins to unbutton his shirt. There’s talk about showing respect, getting in tune with the earth and the sky and letting magic flow that sounds convincing, but Hugo’s not sure how much of it is true and how much it is Aunt Luna trying to get him naked. Regardless of his grasp on reality and slight cynicism, there’s a part of him that reverts back to childish thoughts of ancient magic and nature worship, and he wants to believe.

Aunt Luna is dangerous, he realizes, because he’s letting her strip him down to his underpants without even trying to protest. She’s convinced they need to do this for whatever odd creature she’s listening to, and he has to participate or risk disappointing her. It’s not a feeling he likes, being this uncertain and off-balance, but she keeps at it, talking about strong powerful magic at this time of year, of death and birth, of life and lust. Her robes are off now, her body bare beneath them, and he blinks at her pale skin bathed in moonlight as she starts to dance.

Her laughter is magical, and it makes him smile even as he awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other. When she tugs on his hand, he reluctantly starts twirling with her, feeling a bit like a fool to be dancing in the garden in his underpants, but she’s infectious. She dances around him, her fingers stroking his back, her hands touching his abdomen, her legs brushing against his, her hair a whispered caress against his shoulders. As they dance, she talks about magic, about connecting to the earth and the sky, and she keeps casually touching him until he’s half-hard and feeling more sexual than he should. It’s like sparks are dancing on his skin, and he keeps hardening even more as he listens to her lilting voice whisper tributes to deities he’s never even heard of before.

It’s only natural to kiss her back when she presses her lips against his this time. Her breasts rub against his chest, and he curls his tongue around hers, sucking on her gently as she moves closer. His mind is foggy in a way, and he feels everything happening to him yet there’s a distance somehow, like he’s watching while participating. It’s not a feeling he likes, so he fights it. He deepens the kiss, needing to feel in control again, and the electricity in his skin seems to ignite when their bodies push against each other.

The stone of the garden path is hard against his back. There are pebbles poking into his skin, but he doesn’t feel them. His feet are on damp grass, finding purchase so he can arch his hips when Aunt Luna pulls his underpants down. She smiles in delight when he’s bare to her, her gaze moving over him before focusing on his cock, which is now hard and leaking. When she reaches out to stroke him, he inhales sharply, bucking up into her palm. Hugo isn’t sure why he ever thought Aunt Luna was too childlike to be sexy because he’s been wrong. She’s like a magical goddess with her long hair over her shoulders and her breasts demanding attention.

Her mouth is warm and wet, the gentle sucking driving him wild as he moves his hips, sending his cock deeper into her mouth. There’s saliva dripping down onto his bollocks, and her fingers are soft when they stroke him, her tongue swirling over the head of his cock until it becomes almost too sensitive. Hugo reaches for her, pulling her on top of him, letting the smell of her flood his senses as she straddles his face. When he parts her lips with his tongue, he discovers that she’s soaking with arousal. The sweet tangy flavor coats his tongue as he licks at her, lapping at her cunt until she’s writhing on his face, her words muffled by her thighs against his ears.

When she sinks down onto his cock, she puts her palms on his chest and smiles at him, her hair wild around her face, the moonlight making her glow. Her movements are slow, up and down in lazy strokes as she murmurs words he doesn’t recognize. There’s no room for frustration at not understanding when her cunt walls are so tight around him. Her breasts begin to bounce as her speed increases, and he tries to buck up to go deeper inside her but he can hardly move. It’s like his energy is being sapped even as electricity dances over his skin. The noises she starts making are familiar, and they give him a sense of control back because he’s making her moan and whine and pant.

She strokes her breasts as she starts moving faster, grinding against him on every downward thrust, and she tilts her head back, gasping as her body begins to tremble. Hugo feels a rush of adrenalin, and he starts fucking up into her, snapping his hips up until she’s crying out. Her cunt squeezes him so tight when she comes, and he can’t help but come soon after, spilling inside her as she keeps moving her hips. She kisses him then, a gentle kiss as she strokes his face then rubs their cheeks together.

After, she gets up and twirls again, singing softly as he watches her. He feels more himself now, and he sits up, rubbing his hand over his face before he reaches for his wand. A quick charm cleans him up, and he stands, feeling slightly dizzy. She’s there suddenly, her arms around his side, helping him stand. She looks concerned, serious, not at all childlike and magical as she asks him if he’s alright. Of course he is, just a little dizzy, and she helps him regain his equilibrium before she helps him get his underpants and trousers back on. He appreciates the assistance even if he resents needing it.

Hugo pulls his shirt on and starts to button it. Aunt Luna stops him, and she studies his face before she kisses him lightly on the cheek then thanks him for hunting whimpersnells with her. He reaches up to tangle her hair around his fingers, and he kisses her full-on, not letting go until he hears her whimper. There’s no need for gratitude, and he tells her just that as he finishes buttoning his shirt. She slowly smiles before she starts to laugh and begins to sway to music only she can hear. He watches her twirl in circles as the moonlight shines down, still naked and not caring at all. He admires the way she’s so free and open to everything in their world, but he isn’t like that and doesn’t want to be.

She’s singing softly and dancing as he turns away and walks back to the house. With each step, he feels more himself. He isn’t sure how long he’s been gone, but it isn’t long enough to worry anyone, even if Mum will probably notice he’s been missing. Regardless, he’s ready to get back to the party. He’s had enough communing with nature to last him a good many years. 

End


End file.
